Some things never change
by levele3
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are now 16 and 17, but summer courses and a part-time job leave almost no time for building. Doof is still inventing and Agent P is still stopping him. Linda hosts a back-yard BBQ. Yup, some things never change.   my first FF plz R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N **I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any other Characters, they belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney.

This is just for fun. No where is it actually stated what the boys ages are, atleat no where I can find, the best I got was "under fifteen."

Personally I see the boys at about 11 and 12, so for my story they are 16 and 17.

This is my first fic I've posted so please read and review! thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Two Weeks Ago<p>

Twenty-one-year-old Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was headed to the mall. She was not really in the mood for shopping but she had to get out of the house.

Vanessa and, Johnny, her boyfriend of the last four years had just broken up. It marked the end of her first serious relationship. She had wanted to tell her

mother, but the woman had just been picked up by her long-time friend Linda. Vanessa had also considered going to her dad's but figured he would

undoubtedly want to build some machine that would vanquish Johnny from the Tri-state area, which is not what she wanted. There was no bad blood between

them, the relationship had simply run its course. Everything had been going great, until a month ago. They had started to get on each other's nerves, picking

small fights over pointless stuff. After a few weeks of this they had each come to realize they just wanted different things in life.

Beginning to feel trapped in the empty house Vanessa had got in her mom's car and started driving. She hadn't known where she was heading until she drove

past a sign for the mall and decided to turn in. Vanessa had been at the mall for about an hour. She had been in and out of all her favourite stores, and had

still not bought anything. Looking at her watch she decided it was time to grab some lunch.

Vanessa was enjoying a coffee from her favourite coffee shop with a cream cheese covered bagel. She was focussed on the crossword puzzle in the paper

when a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?"

Vanessa looked up and almost smiled. Several cleaver lines flew through her mind but all she said was "Hey Ferb." She pointed to a near-by chair "go ahead."

Lost in her own little world she had not noticed how busy the food court had gotten in the last few minutes alone. The empty chair she pointed to was perhaps

the only empty chair in the entire food court.

"Thanks" he said sitting down. Ferb was in his work uniform, black pants and a grey polo t-shirt with a red collar and logo of a popular hi-tech store. Vanessa

knew the store where Ferb worked was just around the corner from the food court and surmised he was on his lunch break.

At the end of an hour Ferb had to leave to get back to work. Vanessa had traded e-mails with Ferb in the hopes of him being able to help fix her laptop, as well

as keeping in touch. While the two had run into each other various times over the years this simple task had never been completed.

As Vanessa watched the seventeen-year-old walk away she still saw the twelve-year-old boy she had met four years ago. Some things never change she

thought to her self as she got up to leave.


	2. Ch1

Phineas walked into the room that he shared with his year older step-brother. His intention was to enlighten him on his next big idea. However Phineas was disappointed to find his brother deeply engrossed with something on his hadn't even looked up or so much as blinked to acknowledge that his brother had entered the room.

"Hey Ferb, whatcha doin'?" Phineas asked slyly.

Ferb looked up in surprise, as Phineas had suspected, he had not heard his brother enter. Ferb gently pushed down the screen of his laptop to prevent Phineas from seeing what was displayed there. It was an act that did not go completely unnoticed by the observant teen, but for now he chose to ignore it.

"Are you playing a new game?" he asked instead.

Ferb shook his head in a "no".

"Humm, applying for universities?"

Again he received a silent no.

"Oh, I know!" Phineas cried triumphantly "you're talking to your girlfriend" he teased.

Possibly the biggest mistake Ferb ever made was to rush home from the mall two weeks ago and exclaim "she's single!" he then had to confide in his brotherthat he had always liked the older, pretty, punk chick but would in no way compare to her grunge boyfriend. While Ferb had never gone looking for a girlfriend but neither had he forgotten his first crush. Seeing Vanessa sitting alone had made all his feelings for her rush back in a wave that could have knocked him out.

"I _am_ speaking with Vanessa," Ferb confirmed, "however _you_ should know she's not actually my girlfriend...yet." he corrected, and added the 'yet' with a sound of hope.

"Well you _want_ her to be your girlfriend" phin teased "why don't you just ask her?"

"It's not that simple" Ferb explained shaking his head.

"Well why not?" Phineas exclaimed, "it _should_ be." He threw his hands in the air exasperated.

"Obviously I would find it grand if Vanessa officially became my girlfriend, but consider what she's going through. She's just gotten out of a very lengthy relationship, I bet she doesn't even want to look at a guy let-alone think about dating one." Ferb explained

"I suppose. So, are you ever going to ask her on a date?" Phineas asked with a mischievous smile.

"We just started talking on a regular basis, but yet, eventually, I'd like to." A blush was spreading across Ferb's cheeks. He and Phineas did not discuss such topics often as neither of them had had a girlfriend yet.

"I know, why don't you invite her to mom's big BBQ thing. Lots of people and stuff would probably do her some good. Ferb was surprised by his brother's suggestion but flipped up his screen and started typing.

* * *

><p>Linda Flynn-Fletcher had been on the phone all morning with her friends and neighbours inviting them to her mid-summer BBQ party, and going over last minute details.<p>

"I don't know Linda, I just don't know what goes through his head when he buys these things"

Linda was currently talking to her friend Charlene. They had meet twenty-one years ago at a pre-natal class when both women had been pregnant with their first children. They had subsequently kept in touch through the intervening years surviving deaths, divorce, and cooking class together.

"I get these bills for stuff I can't pronounce, and can't help but wonder if Vanessa has been right all these years?"

"What! Okay, now I think you're crazy! You've said it yourself there is no way Heinz is evil, he's just misunderstood. He's someone a lot of bad stuff happened to, but I refuse to believe he actually spends his days building machines he intends to use to take over the world." Linda rationalized.

"No, just the Tri-state area." Charlene replied sarcastically.

"What was that? Sorry the timer just went off."

"Oh, nothing. Anyway I called you back to say that I can make it over tonight."

"Oh yay! And you should bring Vanessa too!" Linda offered "It's a shame her and Candace never became friends."

"I'm sure she'd love to come, I've been doing everything I can to get her out of the house. She just got out of her first long-term relationship. She's spending the day with Heinz. I thought it would be good reinforcement for her to know not every man in her life will let her down."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, well stuff to do around here, see you at six?"

"Yup, we'll be there. See ya then!"

The two women hung up simultaneously. Linda went to check the eggs for her potato salad and make a list of the stuff that still had to be done before guest arrived. Charlene called her daughter.


	3. Ch2

Vanessa was sitting in the living room of her father's penthouse apartment. She had come over to spend time with him but he had left shortly after she arrived. He had dashed off mumbling something about parts, probably for his latest invention she guessed, and that they could talk when he returned home. Of course she knew when he father did return home it wouldn't be very long before Perry the Platypus showed up and then she would be tending to her dad's scrapes and bruises. The only thing she would not be able to heal was the damage to his ego.

Vanessa had sunk into one of the soft leather chairs and set up her laptop. Plugging in her headphones she listened to her favourite songs while checking to see who all was on chat. She noticed Johnny's name was lit up, but instead of clicking the chat option she hit *delete contact * and a small smile spread across her face. She had only been single for two weeks but quickly realized life was indeed better without Johnny.

Vanessa looked at her list of friends again Lacey was online, but it always said she was online. Vanessa also knew if she talked to Lacey, the girl would just want to go over the details of the break-up...again. She scrolled down the list of until she came to a screen name she did not recognize. Gliding her mouse over the name allowed the e-mail address to pop up. Oh it was Ferb! They had sent a few e-mails to each other over the past two weeks Ferb must have just added her to the live chat list. Without hesitation she clicked the *chat* button.

Almost an hour later she was still talking to Ferb. They were finding out each other's likes and dislikes, best memories, and worst, and Vanessa was having a great time. Suddenly the buzzer in her father's apartment went off.

"What?" Vanessa said looking up from the screen, only slightly confused.

It buzzed again. "Ah, Vanessa, are, are you in there?"

It was her father returned home obviously he had forgotten his keys...again.

"Vanessa, it's your father. If you're there could you, umm, could you let me in please? I-I forgot my key...again."

Vanessa sighed heavily, "why me" she asked the empty apartment, "why me". She got up from her chair and walked over to the door pressing the button to unlock the main door.

The speaker buzzed again "thank you Vanessa. OUCH!"

Cradling her head in her hands Vanessa walked back to her comfy chair. Clearly, she believed, her father would never learn. The screen of her laptop was flashing, the sign she had a new message:

_Mr. Fix It_ says: My family is having a BBQ party later today. You should stop by for a bit, if you're not busy that is.

_NessaD_ says: sounds fun, sadly I promised my dad I'd spend the day with him lame, I know...

_Mr. Fix It_ says: No. Not lame, it is important to spend time with one's family. That is the whole reason for the BBQ today. My mother has invited half the street.

_NessaD_ says: ya, I guess so.

Vanessa left her computer again when she heard her father's labours breaths coming from down the hall. She had left the apartment door open so that he could enter with ease however as he came into view Vanessa noticed he was trying to balance several boxes.

"Here dad, let me help with that." She said taking the top box of his burden.

"Oh, thank you Vanessa, I-I don't know if you heard me over the inter-com but a wrench fell out of one of the boxes and landed on my foot. It really hurt."

Vanessa shook her head in dismay, but had no reply. Her father set to work putting the finishing touches on his latest contraption. So Vanessa made her way back to her computer, but before she could reach it her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hi Vanessa" came the cheerful reply

"Oh hey mom. What's up?"

"Are you having a good time at your fathers?"

"Oh, umm sure." she half lied "Perry hasn't showed up yet, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. That'll liven things up around here."

"Who's Perry?"

"Never mind mom. So, how'd your day going?"

"Good. Listen dear I was hoping you could get your father to drop you off at my friend Linda's house tonight. She's having a party and I thought you might like to come."

"Sure mom, sounds fun. I'm sure dad won't mind."

Just then from across the room the Doctor called to his daughter; "Vanessa, d-do you think you could bring me that wrench please?" he vaguely pointed in the direction of one of the many boxes now littering the floor of the apartment.

While still talking on the phone with her mother Vanessa picked up the wrench and walked it over to her father. She wasn't really paying attention and instead of placing the tool in her father's outreached hand she casually, and accidentally, let it drop on to his already sore foot.

"OUCH!" Heinz yelled while holding his injured foot he began hopping up and down with the other.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing mom, I'm sure dad will still be able to drive. So see you at six?"

After ending the conversation with her mother Vanessa finally made it back to her computer, and saw another message:

_M__r. Fix It_ says: My brother, Phineas, has just informed me that the party is not until six o'clock this evening. If you are available you're still welcome to come over.

Vanessa was surprised she knew it must have taken a lot of nerve for the usually quite boy to invite her over, she really didn't want to blow him off but without a car her mom was the only way home, and her only way to her mom, was her dad.

_NessaD_ says: I'm so sorry. My mom is going to a friend's house and I have to meet her there. Maybe some other time?

She hit the enter key just as her father called for her again this time to grab an icepack for his aching foot. She shook her head as she typed a quick TTYL and signed off.


	4. Ch3

Phineas had sat down on his bed while waiting for Vanessa to reply. After a few minutes Ferb's computer gave a small beep to announce the arrival of a new message. Upon reading it a sadness filled Ferb's eyes.

"She is spending the day with her father." Ferb told him.

"She may be at her father's place but she's also on the computer talking to you." Phineas winked at his brother.

"Yes, yes she is. What's your point?" Ferb shrugged. Talking with Vanessa on the computer was fine but it was not the same as actually hanging out with a person. Besides Ferb felt it was important for families to spend time together.

"My point is she must like you too. She would not be talking to you while at her father's if she didn't"

Ferb was surprised that Phineas who was usually clueless about relationship stuff was the one to point this out to him. It was true that Vanessa had been the one to start the conversation and that had been about an hour ago. Perhaps he was only intuitive when it came to other people as he had still failed to notice Isabella's affections. Although Ferb had also begun to notice his brother's actions around Isabella were sometimes a little strange.

"I guess you've liked her for a long time." Phineas was saying.

"I suppose so."

"Well have I got some good news for you brother. The party doesn't start until six. Surely that is more than enough time for her to spend with her dad?"

Ferb realized that Phineas was indeed right. Ten am to six pm was more than enough time for a twenty-one- year-old girl to spend with her father, especially on a beautiful Saturday such as it was. Ferb typed away at his keyboard again and a few minutes later shook his head in a negative.

"Her mom just called her and invited her out." He explained.

Phineas' face fell, "awe that's too bad" he said. "I wanted to follow you two around all night singing; Ferb and Vanessa sitting in a tree..." Suddenly a pillow hit Phineas in the face. He picked it up and chucked it back at his brother. The two boys began laughing; it had been a while since they were able to goof off like this. Phineas was busy taking AP classes that were only offered during the summer and Ferb had been working almost non-stop between his two jobs. This was his first Saturday off all summer.

"Boys can you come down here please?" Linda called from downstairs.

"Coming mom." Phineas replied, tossing a pillow at his brother one more time before dashing out of the room to beat him downstairs.

* * *

><p>Linda had made up a list of chores that needed to be done around the house; it included mowing and raking the lawn, vacuuming the living room, cleaning up the kitchen, and the downstairs bathroom. There was also a small open tent Linda wanted the boys to put up that would provide shelter from the hot sun. The boys had also expressed an interest in setting up a small stage for their sound equipment in order to provide music for the party guests.<p>

"We're here mom." Phineas said as he and Ferb arrived in the kitchen where their mother was waiting.

"Oh, good. Here is the list of things that still need to be done around the house before the guests arrive. I have to finish making my potato salad and then I have to run down to the store. Perry's shampoo bottle has gone missing, again, and I want a clean Platypus." Linda handed the list to Phineas who looked it over.

"Well I can mow and rake, and Ferb you can do the inside stuff, then we'll meet back outside and set up the stage and tent."

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up.

Phineas looked around for a minute, "hey, where's Perry?" he asked

"He probably heard mum say she wanted to give him a bath." Ferb replied.

The two brothers laughed as they walked off in different directions to complete their chores.

* * *

><p>Actually Perry had not heard Linda say he needed a bath, although he <em>was<em> the one who stole the shampoo bottle. Perry had gotten up early that morning as he had been selected for a special job. The OWCA was divided up into two major categories, and then sub divided again. Perry was a member of the SAPD or Secret Agent Pet Division. Today Perry was to train new recruits for the SAWD, Secret Agent Wildlife Division. Down in the layer twenty squirrels with fedoras were being put through a vigorous training session lead by Agent P. They would help defend the Tri-state area by being back up to any nearby agent who was in serious trouble.

Perry had already gone over attack methods and was about to start on defence strategies when his computer beeped and the face of Major Monogram appeared. "Good morning Agent P." He said cheerfully. "Ah I see the training is going well."

Perry signalled the squirrels to take a break while he listened to the Major. "Reports have come in that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has just returned home from buying more stuff whose names we can't pronounce. We're not sure what he can build with it, but stop him before he does. "

Perry saluted the screen as it faded to black and began to prepare to take off to stop the Doctor. There was one thing stopping him, twenty squirrels egger for excitement had overheard the conversation. There was no way Perry could bring them, he did not have any vehicle that would fit them all for one. Also it was frowned upon to bring a fully untrained agent on a mission, and Agent P had twenty.


	5. Ch4

Agent P had skilfully outsmarted the squirrels by pulling a lever which opened a large container full of peanuts. The squirrels had been instantly distracted all thought of the mission gone from their heads. The platypus knew the ruse would not work forever and the squirrels would undoubtedly come looking for him once they had finished off the pile of nuts. Thankful for the distraction Perry had jumped in his hovercraft and flown off heading straight for downtown and Doofenshmirtz apartment/ Evil Inc. head quarters.

The animal agent landed his hovercraft on the open balcony and cautiously looked around for any obvious traps. He saw none. Perry tip-toed over to the sliding glass doors that lead directly into Doof's apartment, and peered in, still he saw no one. Trying the door he realised it was unlocked, and so decided to enter the apartment.

"Dad are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital for an x-ray?" The speaker was Vanessa, so the pair had to be there somewhere. "I mean you're foot could actually, you know, be broken."

Perry guessed that by the direction her voice was coming from their most likely position was the kitchen. Being careful to avoid several traps and other dangerous looking objects Perry was able to manoeuvre the minefield that was Dr. D's living room. Making it to the far side of the room Agent P was able to slide along the wall until he reached the opening that marked the doorway to the kitchen, and looked in.

"If it was broken would I be able to do this?" Heinz asked his daughter moving his foot in a way that should have been impossible. His face contorted in pain that he tried to hide from Vanessa. "See, its fine." He was trying very hard not to scream like a little girl.

Vanessa looked sceptical. "Fine, just remember I offered!" she stormed out of the kitchen not even noticing the agent as she passed through the door, down the hall and slamming her bedroom door, behind her. Muttering curses at her father the whole time.

Perry looked in the doorway and saw Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz sitting on an old dining room chair, an ice pack resting on his left foot. Mumbling something alongthe lines of "after all I do for her and this is the thanks I get." At that moment Heinz looked up and saw his nemesis in the doorway.

"Perry the Platypus!" He exclaimed. "I'm, I'm not even ready yet, oh this is so not my day."

Perry gave the doctor a glare that could cut stone.

"Okay, okay, I may have something, hold on a sec." Heinz used the chair as a prop and slowly stood up. "Okay, follow me" he said hobbling his way out to the main room. Perry followed.

Carefully removing a white sheet off a very intimidating looking inator Heinz introduced it. "Perry the Platypus, allow me to introduce you to my ex-boyfriend remover-inator!"

Perry had to admit it was an impressive looking device but wasn't exactly sure what its evil purpose was.

"I bet you're wondering what evil purpose I can accomplish with this, well I'll tell you. It all started two weeks ago when Vanessa and her long time boyfriend broke up. When she told me I wanted to go over to his house and break his nose, incidentally that is what Charlene's father did when she told him we were divorcing." Heinz rubbed his nose at the thought of the painful memory.

"After further consideration I decided that there is really no point in hurting him when I can just get rid of him entirely. As someone who has an ex I know how awkward it can be if you run into them while out shopping, so to prevent Vanessa from ever having one of these awkward encounters I will use this machine to remove her ex-boyfriend from the Tri-state area!" Doofenshmirtz finished with grandeur.

"You know I've actually had these blueprints for a long time" Doof continued, "it was originally supposed to be an ex-wife remover-inator but I..." here the doctor faltered "I a thought that a it wouldn't be very nice." He finished lamely and unconvincingly. "Now all I need is some of his DNA and the ex will be no more, well he will be, just not in the Tri-state area, I don't really know where it will send him..." Dr. D was rambling and Perry really didn't have time for it today, he still had to get back to the squirrels.

Agent P was just about ready to take a swing at Doofenshmirtz when he was distracted by a loud chattering nose; the squirrels!

"What?" Said Heinz in a state of confusion, suddenly from down the hall came a scream!

"Ahhhh, dad! There are squirrels in my room! They are everywhere!" Vanessa came running from her room. Running past her father and the platypus she shouted

a "hi Perry" before heading out the door.

She was closely followed by twenty very angry squirrels wearing fedoras. The animals ran straight to the inator and began jumping and climbing all over it. "Oh, no, my inator!" Heinz yelled rushing over to the machine, forgetting about his partially broke foot. "Shoo, shoo" he cried flailing his arms around trying to get them to leave his device alone. This only prompted the squirrels to start attacking other items in the room such as traps, and furniture. One of the fleeing squirrels jumped on the button that would relocate the person who's DNA had been feed into the machine. Unfortunately the only DNA that had been on the DNA pad belonged to the squirrels. Instantly all twenty squirrels and their fedoras vanished.

Doofenshmirtz was in a state of shock "what the ...?" Perry used this moment to jump up and punch Dr. D in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards into the inator and inadvertently hitting the self destruct button. Perry didn't really want the machine to blow up, after all the squirrels had already done enough damage. Spying a forgotten tool in the middle of the floor Perry dove for the wrench and picked it up. He threw it at the machine simply causing the machine to fall apart.

Heinz uncovered his eyes and looked at the devastation around him, "Perry the Platypus you saved my OUCH!" the carelessly tossed wrench had bounced off the wreckage and landed on the doctor's foot. As Agent P ran for the door that would lead to the balcony and his hovercraft he heard Doof yell "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"


	6. Ch5

Phineas and Ferb had finished the chores appointed to them and were in the backyard setting up the open canopy tent and stage for their sound equipment. There were also two picnic tables set up adjacent to each other. Ferb was working on the platform and Phineas was beginning to put the poles that would support the shelter in the ground.

"Hey Ferb doesn't this remind you of when we were younger and building all those crazy things?" Phin asked.

Ferb did not reply he just continued to hum while trying to organize the power cords to prevent them from getting tangled.

"Ferb could you pass me that wrench please" Phineas asked, sticking his hand out, "I need to tighten this pole."

"Thanks" he said feeling a tool enter his hand, however when he went to tighten the bolt noticed that what he held was not a wrench but in fact a screw driver. "Ah, Ferb, this isn't a wrench." Phin felt his brother grab the screw driver and replace it with something heavier. Looking down Phineas say he held a hammer.

"FERB!" Phineas was starting to get more than a little frustrated with his brother's lack of focus. "Try again."

Again his hand was emptied and when Ferb placed yet another item in his hand Phineas knew it was too light to be a tool. He was almost afraid to look. It was a rose. A perfectly bloomed red rose. Cut loose from one of his mothers lovely rose bushes. Phineas turned around to face his brother.

"Ferb! What is with you today?" he exploded.

Ferb was still humming, although was now using the hammer to steady the platform that the equipment would sit on. Phineas was tired of being ignored he opened his mouth to speak again when he heard foot steeps approaching.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked a familiar female voice.

"Oh, hi Isabella." Phineas said as he turned around to face his neighbour with a smile. "We're just setting up for the party tonight, but Ferb's mind seems to be elsewhere." He shot his brother a glare that could cut stone. Isabella however was no longer really listening to Phineas talk, she was eyeing the rose in his hand as if it could save her from drowning.

"Umm, Phineas, who is that for?" she asked pointing at the flower still clutched in his hand.

"No one" he said looking at the object in question. "Do you want it?" he asked looking back up at Isabella he held the flower out for her to take.

"Well, if you insist." She replied coyly.

"Be careful" Phineas warned, "it has a lot of thorns."

Their hands brushed lightly as Isabella took the rose, being extremely careful not to grab too quickly, an act that would not only look desperate but may cause her to prick her finger on a thorn as well.

"Umm, well, you guys look busy."She said trying and failing to hide her growing blush. "But I'll see you tonight." She gave Phineas a big smile and skipped out of the yard and all the way across the street. All the while holding on to the rose as if it was the most precious jewel in the whole world, and to her, it was.

As Isabella left Phineas walked over to his brother grabbing a wrench from Ferb's tool box he waved it in front of his eyes, "this is what a wrench looks like!" he exclaimed before walking back to the pole he needed to tighten.

Ferb blinked several times as he watched his brother walk away, shrugged and went back to work.

It was nearing six o'clock and the boys were upstairs getting ready. Phineas had decided on an orange t-shirt and dark wash blue denim shorts. Ferb had on a purple t-shirt which had an outline of white ear bud headphones, and black cargo shorts.

The two brothers had been very quite after Isabella had left. However something had been bother Phineas all afternoon and simply had to talk to his brother about it.

* * *

><p>"Ferb. What do you think makes for a good girlfriend?"<p>

Ferb was admittedly a little puzzled by this question but after mulling over all the answer's he could give decided on something.

"Well it is different for everyone, but I think most people just want someone they can hang out with and be their self around. Having common interests can be good too and making each other laugh, those sorts of things."

"Well Isabella and I do all those things, but she's not my girlfriend, she's just a really good friend who happens to be a girl." Phineas was starting to get warm. Mean while Ferb suddenly knew where the question had sprung from. Ferb pretended not to notice his brother's sudden flush complexion. He felt bad for the girl across the street who still carried a torch for his brother, even more so in recent years when it had begun to be apparent Phineas probably liked her back.

Ferb made a quick decision that this would be the day to push his brother's limits. He cleared his throat.

"why do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Ferb asked turning around to give his brother an evil grin.

"What! NO!...at least, I don't think so." Phineas' resolve was weakening, "maybe?" he finished

Breakthrough!

"But, but what if she doesn't think of me in that way?" Phineas rambled on.

Ferb rolled his eyes hoping Phineas wouldn't notice.

"I mean what if I confess to her and she doesn't feel the same? Isabella is one of my best friends. I don't want to stop hanging out with her."

He was going into panic mode.

"The only way to find out is to ask her." Ferb replied trying to hide the grin on his face. Besides he knew Isabella would be overjoyed if Phineas told her how he really felt. "And anyway I saw you with the rose."

"What?" asked Phineas who clearly had not heard his brother's final comment.

"Did you fix the hose?" Ferb amended "mother said there was a leak, I believe she bought a repair kit while she was out today."

Phineas found the sudden change of topic to be quite odd but only said "no, I did't know, and if I had of I would have."


	7. Ch6

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a long and busy day after Perry had left Evil Inc. First he had to convince Vanessa it was safe to re-enter the apartment. With that accomplished he gave in and asked her to take him to the ER. Where he found out his foot was not broken, but fractured quite badly. The doc gave him some pain meds and wrapped his foot up tightly in a bandage as an extra precaution to keep the foot from moving too much. Thankfully it was a slow day at the Danville City Hospital and they were out of there by two.

"Dad you should go home and rest." Vanessa was saying as she helped her father into the passenger side of his hippie van.

"No, no there is just a few places I need to stop first." Heinz got his way, of course, promising Vanessa full use of the van for a week of her choice as long as she gave sufficient notice.

It wasn't until they returned to the apartment that Vanessa sprung her request on her father.

"Umm dad, mom is going out to a party tonight and we, that is her and I, were wondering if you could drop me off there as mom can't come pick me up here."

"What kind of party is it?"

"I don't know a family kind I guess."

"Are you expected to bring something?"

"I don't know what does that have to do with me getting a drive there?"

"Well you know it's only polite to bring something to a party, it is away for the guest to say thank you. I could make some almond brittle from you to bring."

At this Vanessa's eye lit up. She loved her father's almond brittle it may be the only good thing he made.

"Oh dad would you?" Vanessa asked eagerly.

"Anything for my pumpkin." Heinz said with a genuine smile.

Vanessa opened her arms to hug her father "Oh thank you da-"

"On one condition!"

"What?" Vanessa narrowed her eyes barging with her father could be risky.

"Can I come too?" The evil doctor asked with all the care and eyes of a month old puppy.

Vanessa called her mother who assured her Linda wouldn't mind one extra guest, and an hour later the apartment smelled of almond brittle. Vanessa's mother had also warned her that she should not show up in all black and if Heinz had to come perhaps he could find something other than his lab coat to wear.

It was five-thirty and Vanessa was ready to go. She had on black dress capris and a sparkly silver top, along with strappy little sandals. Her finger and toe nails panted silver to match the top. While silver was not the bright pastel colour her mother was undoubtedly expecting it was also not black.

Vanessa had also passed along the warning to her father and he had been locked in his bed room for the past half hour, presumably getting ready. Vanessa heard a door squeak and looked up and down the hall.

"Dad?"

A man had indeed exited her father's room but Vanessa could hardly believe the man standing there was in fact her dad. The tall man looked awkward in black denim jeans and an old Love Händel t-shirt. The t-shirt was clearly a favourite as the once vibrant colours of the band's logo, bold yellow lettering stretched over a giant pink heart, was faded. The outfit was completed by an old black denim jean jacket and black converse high tops.

"What?" he father asked in confusion. He looked all around trying to find a flaw with his self proclaimed "I'm a cool dad" outfit.

"It's just, you look... well you know, normal." Vanessa said with a smidge of surprise in her voice. She even thought the classic band t-shirt was a well played move on her dad's part.

"Do you think I look 'cool'?" he asked using air quotes for the word cool.

Vanessa would not have called her dad "cool" under any circumstances but she did think the more casual appearance was an improvement. Especially without the heavy lab coat weighing him down the man even stood a little straighter.

"Come on dad we better go, don't want to be late." Vanessa said grabbing the container of almond brittle off the counter while her dad grabbed the car keys and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Candace, Jeremy, Baljeet, and Buford were the first to arrive. Candace spent a good ten minutes looking over the BBQ just to make sure the boys had not tricked it out in some way. Next came Isabella, her mom and Charlene Doofenshmirtz.<p>

Linda greeted Charlene with a big hug.

"Boys, come here." She called across the yard and Ferb and Phineas walked over to the gate. "Boy's I'd like you to meet my good friend Charlene Doofenshmirtz."

Phineas shook her hand, "pleased to meet you Mrs. Doof-"

"You boys can call me Charlene, or Char for short" she said cutting him off. While shaking Ferb's hand she added "I'm not married, anymore, Doofenshmirtz is my ex-husbands last name. It was such a hassle to change it the first time I didn't want all the bother of changing it back.

Lawrence was at the grill cooking up hotdogs, sausages, and hamburgers like no tomorrow. His favourite apron, one with bold print letters that read "Grill King" with a picture of a crown, covering his good clothes.

"You know what I just noticed" Linda suddenly said, "no one brought dessert." Usually everyone brings dessert to these kinds of gatherings but not one person had brought anything sweet tonight. There was potato salad, pasta salad, Cesar salad, and a rice dish, as well as the items on the grill.

The next and last to arrive were Vanessa and Heinz. Linda met them at the gate.

"Hello you must be Vanessa, pleased to meet you, and oh what is that you have there?" she asked

"Almond brittle" Vanessa smiled warmly "dad made it."

"Well isn't that funny, I was just thinking how usually everyone brings dessert to these kind of events and tonight no one had brought any, until now that is."

"Wow that is lucky." Said Heinz who had thought Linda looked familiar but could not place her exactly. He knew she and Charlene had met sometime when Char had been pregnant but other than that could not place her.

"Heinz, welcome to the Flynn-Fletcher home." She said shaking his hand, "I know it's been a few years since you've seen me but if Char doesn't have a problem with you being here than neither do I."

Vanessa wanted to go put down the pan of brittle and actually talk to these other people who all seemed to be a very tight group. The song that was playing caught her ear and so she looked for the source of the music. Standing up on a small platform, behind a massive stereo system stood a familiar green-haired figure.


	8. Ch7

Ferb was busy adjusting the sound on the stereo system and picking out the songs that would play next. He had just set up a playlist that should last for a while so he could actually talk to his friends. Suddenly he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up but it was hard to see anyone because of the bright lights they had set up in order to be able to see their equipment. He jumped down off the platform and saw Phineas walking over to the gate where three figures stood. He decided to walk over as well.

* * *

><p>"Hi honey" Linda said as Phineas approached her and the new guests. "Heinz, Vanessa, this is my son Phineas."<p>

"Hi Vanessa, it's good to see you again." Phineas said "would you like me to take that" he added pointing to the pan she held in her arms.

Vanessa looked at the red headed boy, "hey, uh, that's ok, I got it. Umm, this is my dad."

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz" said Doof introducing himself and shaking Phineas' hand. He looked at Vanessa for approval that he was not embarrassing her.

"You two have met before?" Linda asked Vanessa

"I've seen him around before" Vanessa said vaguely she really didn't think Linda knew everything her son had done over the years.

"Oh well that's good, you're mom is just over there" said Linda pointing in the direction of where Charlene sat talking with Isabella and Candace. "I think I'll go join them." Linda said as a way to excuse herself and walked over to the small group.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dr. D, glad you and Vanessa could make it, but I'm kind of looking for-" just then Phineas spotted what he was looking for, "oh, there you are Perry."

Both father and daughter turned around to see a platypus walking towards Phineas.

"You have a pet platypus?" Dr. D asked

"Yes, yes I do." said Phineas picking up Perry, "I've been looking for you everywhere buddy, come on, I'll take you inside for your supper."

"Oh, he's so cute" Doofenshmirtz said as he reached out to pet the now squirmy animal.

"Actually dad, I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Vanessa trying to stop her dad, "Platypuses and you don't usually get along."

Heinz removed his have from the vicinity of the animal suddenly expecting immediate danger.

"Really? They're usually very gentle creatures." Phin explained. "Hey quite squirming!"

"Ya but-oh, hey Ferb." Vanessa was saved from explaining why it would be a bad idea for her father to pet the platypus named Perry by the arrival of the six foot tall, green haired teenager.

"Here let me take that" he said taking the pan filled with brittle from Vanessa.

"Thanks. Uhh, this is my dad." She said pointing her thumb in her father's direction. She also winked at Perry, who was being carried into the house by Phineas, it was a signal that meant his secret was safe with her. She would not tell his owners or her father who he was.

Her father was introducing himself to Ferb via a hand shake and she was watching their interaction closely she suddenly felt very warm.

"Can I get you anything to drink Dr. D?"

"Sure, sure a glass of water is fine." He turned to Vanessa "so what do you think of your ol' dad now, hun?" he asked. "Dr. D, I think that's the coolest nickname anyone has ever given to me. I like it."

"ya dad, it's great. Could I have a glass of pop please?" Vanessa asked because Ferb had been waiting to see if she was thirsty as well.

He went to the cooler to grab the required refreshments, while Vanessa and he dad went to sit down and mingle. Vanessa recognized the boy's friends as well as Candace and her fiancé.

On his way to the table where his long time crush and her dad were sitting Ferb ran into Phineas on his way out of the house.

"Wow can you believe it!" Phineas said in a forced whisper, "What are the odds that the party Vanessa's mom invited her to was our mom's party?"

"I know, it's unbelievable." Ferb was still in shock.

"Well you better believe it brother, cuz the girl is here. Ha!"

"Oh, shut up." Ferb said, but he was smiling he could not even pretend to be angry with his brother, he couldn't calculate his happiness, he wondered why Vanessa saw staring at him.

"Be cool bro, you got this covered." Phineas assured him before walking off to check in with Baljeet and Buford who were talking animatedly with Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Perry had been late returning home from his daily mission. This was due to all the extra paper work he had to do for the OWCA on the missing squirrel agents. Perry would have to pay a small fine that would go towards the funding for organizing a search and rescue. This made him less than pleased. Upon returning home he had wanted nothing more than to eat his supper and curl up and go to sleep, but instead had been surprised to discover a backyard full of people. He had forgotten about Linda's BBQ party and after such a long day he didn't want to deal with all the guests. Hoping to sneak into the house unnoticed was his best option and only plan. Then he head them, the four magic words,<p>

"There you are Perry." And the safe warm arms that accompanied them. Perry snuggled into Phineas' arms not wanting to ever leave. Then a strange yet familiar scent caught in his nose. It was a smell he associated with lab coats, traps, and inators, Dr. Doofenshmirtz! But Perry did not see any lab coats, traps, or inators, then he saw her, the doctor's daughter she recognized him, she must have heard Phineas call him by name. Next to Vanessa stood a tall strange looking man, who, Perry blinked his eyes several times in disbelief, it was Dr. D. Immediately his flight or fight instincts switched on he had to protect his family.

"Hey quite squirming" Phineas grip tightened and Perry realised they were in no danger. Looking over Phineas shoulder he saw Vanessa wink at him. Yes she knew who he was, but she was also agreeing to protect his identity. If Doof didn't know it was Perry than his family would remain safe.

"Gee boy, I don't know what got into you out there" Phineas said as he opened a can of food and spooned it into Perry's dish. "Oh well, I'm going back out to enjoy the party now, well I'll enjoy teasing Ferb anyhow. Also the fireworks are gonna be so awesome. I can't wait to light them off!"

Perry knew his family were in no immediate danger but still promised himself to keep an eye on Doofenshmirtz through the glass sliding doors.


	9. Ch8

After everyone had had their fill of delicious food, the grill, and picnic tables were moved out of the way to create a dance floor like space. Phineas and Ferb were up on the stage acting as DJ's and taking requests for favourite songs. Everyone was having a great time, even Vanessa who it seemed had danced with everyone except Ferb, and even Phineas had taken a small break to dance with her and Isabella. She could tell the two teens cared about each other but were obviously not actually dating. She secretly hoped they would eventually get together she decided they would make a very cute couple.

Ferb had not left the safety of the stereo equipment. Every time Vanessa looked up at him he appeared to find another knob that needed to be adjusted. Currently the only other two guys there were talking with her father she hoped he was not trying to employ them. She looked back up at the small stage where the two brothers were whispering to each other she wondered what they could be discussing.

"So, when are you gonna go?" Phineas asked his brother.

"What?"

"Well don't you want to go dance with Vanessa? I figured I'd be up here by myself all night."

"Well maybe, but I really don't think-"

"No, you don't think! She has been staring at you all night waiting for you to get your but down there and ask her to dance."

"I- really?"

"Yes really. And I know you knew cuz every time you two made eye contact you looked down."

Checkmate!

Everything Phineas had said was true. Ferb was actually very nervous at having Vanessa there, and so after a few attempts of awkward conversation he had given up and decided to avoid her altogether.

"I don't care what you say Ferb, I know it's probably too soon for her to start even thinking about a relationship, but you were the guy who was there for her when no one else was. And I realize I might not be the best at this kind of stuff but I'm pretty sure she would not keep looking at you unless she wanted to dance with you, and if she wants to dance with you, she probably likes you."

"That was, deep."

"Now go ask the lady to dance!"Phineas practically pushed his brother off the stage, but Ferb didn't need any more motivation.

* * *

><p>Candace was enjoying her brother's music selection it seemed everyone was up and dancing, she had even seen Buford grooving to the beat, which was a sight she could go without. she was even considering to have them provide the music for her wedding. Then she saw a very odd sight, was that the divorced people dancing, together?<p>

Heinz and Charlene were indeed dancing together. Before they were married they had gone to many dances, sadly it was only one of a few things the odd couple actually had in common.

"Remember when we used to go to dances all the time?" Charlene asked her ex-husband

"Oh ya. That was fun... I wonder why we stopped."

"I think the answer should be obvious Heinz."

"Oh, right, it's because I am the worst dancer in the Tri-state area."

Charlene actually laughed. "No, I've had worse dance partners than you. I was going to say because we _divorced_."

"Oh ya. Hey wait a minute, so if I'm _not_ the _worst_ person you've ever danced with, _who_ is?"

Charlene just laughed again and shook her head. She was having fun tonight and wasn't going to let anyone bring her down. She was just happy to have Vanessa out having a good time. Also spending time with her ex-husband reassured her there was no way he could be evil.

The music suddenly cut and Phineas made an announcement to the small crowed before him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my I have you attention please. For the grand finale tonight my brother and I will present to you a fireworks display. "

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly at Phineas announcement, there was nothing better to end a good party than some fireworks. However the Flynn-Fletcher backyard was not big enough to safely light off fireworks in so Isabella's mother had gave the boys permission to light them off behind her house. This was the moment Phineas had been waiting all night for he couldn't wait to light the fuse.

"These are going to be the best fireworks ever." Phineas said confidently to Ferb as they set up the powder filled containers. They were connecting all the fuses together via one very long fuse to so that they could ignite the display from a safe distance.

Ferb agreed that these fireworks would be amazing, probably the best they would ever put together. Ferb knew how much Phineas want to set these babies off himself they had worked so hard making them all themselves. Ferb could also tell his brother wanted to be somewhere else. Earlier in the night Phin had confided in his brother that he would indeed tell Isabella, but knew not when or how. Set up was complete Phineas was extracting a match from the match box...

"Give me that, you just go." Ferb snapped taking the matches from his brother.

"What?" I can't just leave, not now, besides I kind of thought you'd want to go watch the fireworks with Vanessa."

"I did, I _do_, but I think it's more important that you go be with Isabella." Ferb had not said anything about watching the fireworks with her to Vanessa. He allowed her to believe both of them would be staying across the street to light off the display. As they should have, but Ferb had had a sudden and brilliantly romantic notion of Phineas confessing his feeling to Isabella under the fireworks and it seemed too perfect to pass up, he would get his chance with Vanessa some other time.

"Ferb I-"

"Just _go_ before I change my mind." Ferb winked at his brother.

"You're the best brother ever!" Phineas said as he dashed off waving and a huge smile covered his face.

Phineas ran back across the street, and crashed through the gate breathless, the small group of people had formed quite the obstacle for him to find his friend in. Isabella had arrived looking cuter than ever in a white v-neck t-shirt with a pink stylized rose on the left side, a denim skirt that came to just above her knees that was decorated with two pink rhine-stone roses, and pink converse sneakers. Her waist-length glossy black hair was in a single braid, and placed ever so perfectly in the braid was the red rose Phineas had given her that afternoon.

Spotting the rose Phineas made his way through the crowed to where Isabella stood. Coming up on her left side Phineas wordlessly took her hand in his as the night sky came to life with colour. Everyone "_oohed_" and "_awed_" as they looked skyward, everyone except Isabella, she had frozen from head to foot at the sudden contact.

"Ph-Phineas?" she asked

"Yes" He whispered, leaning close to her ear.

"I-I thought you _really_ wanted to light off the fireworks."

"I did, but there was something more important I had to do."

Isabella was afraid to look over at her friend so she just kept looking at the sky as it exploded in gold swirly stars and bursts of red, blue, and green. That's when the impossible happened.

A kiss.

Phineas had kissed her!

It only lasted a few seconds their lips barely brushed against each other. Her heart was beating so fast Isabella thought she was going to faint! She had turned a very deep shade of red and squeezed both her hands tightly.

"Isabella, you're hurting my hand." Phineas whispered to her. She was afraid it might all be a dream holding on this tight was the only way to make it real, but she loosened her hand enough that if Phineas wanted to walk away he could, but he didn't. If anything he griped her hand just a little more tightly.

The pair stood in silence, holding hands, and watching the best fireworks display ever set off in Danville.


	10. Ch9

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was enjoying himself at the Flynn-Fletcher party. He had made polite conversation with everyone, and had not tripped, stumbled, or ran into anything once. Neither had anything fallen on top of him. It had been a successful evening indeed. He was also secretly helping with the clean-up by picking up all the empty plastic cups. He had enjoyed his evening out fully unaware that a platypus had watched his every move. He was especially impressed with the fireworks display, amazed that two teenagers had worked with the dangerous explosives and had not got hurt. He was also glade to not be attached to the rockets as he had been so many times before.

Heinz was looking skyward with everyone else when out of the corner of his eye he saw it. The last cup. It was perched on one of the many speakers being supported on the tiny stage. He had to have that cup. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching him he snuck over to the stage and climbed up. Hiding behind the equipment he looked around again. Still no one was looking in his direction. He tiptoed over to the speaker and grabbed the cup.

Mission complete.

He turned around to leave but found his way blocked by the boy's pet platypus.

"Oh, hey there, little guy." He said to the animal, who just stared back up at him blankly.

"I just had to get this last cup, it's part of my new...ah, good deed for the day." He corrected himself. Why would he want to tell a platypus about his new scheme?

He figured it was just out of habit from talking to his nemesis. Unlike Vanessa he had not heard Phineas call the animal by name and so did not suspect to think that this could be his nemesis.

"Well I should be going now" he said to the animal, again unsure why. He started to walk away but tripped over one of the many power cords that decorated the stage. Because the platform was so small it was enough to have him roll over the edge. He landed in a seated position; his legs sprawled out in front of him, his head resting on the stage.

A forgotten wrench had careless been left on the corner of the table on which the CD player stood. The force of Dr. D's fall was enough to make the wrench bounce off the table and land a few feet too far to the left, causing the wrench to land on the head of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Thus knocking him unconscious. Perry feeling that his work here was done went back inside the house before anyone noticed he had left.

Heinz awoke to several people standing over him, his vision was blurry and he didn't know why. The last thing he remembered was getting the cup. The cup! No, he still had it in his hand. It was cracked but would still serve his purpose.

"Dad? Dad? Can you hear me, are you alright?" Vanessa asked she was worried about her father, he had not been inebriated and wondered what could have cause him to pass out.

"Dr. D, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked a sweet voice. The speaker was Isabella, she had after all had great first aid training being a fireside girl scout leader and was hoping to get into nursing school upon graduation. She held up three fingers on her right hand.

"Eight." Said Heinz, "but how did you get them all on one hand?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Ice me" she said and Ferb handed her a face cloth filled with ice cubes and placed it gently of the large bump that had formed on Dr. D's head. She turned around. "He should be fine" she said with a wave of her hand.

Vanessa looked sceptical.

"No damage done."Isabella assured her, "he wasn't out very long, I suspect this is what caused him to black out" she said picking up the wrench. She handed it to

Ferb "you really should be more careful where you leave your tools."

Ferb shot a dark look at his brother "actually I-"

But Isabella cut him off turning back to her patient.

"Now Dr. D when you get home just take some of that pain medication the doctors gave you earlier today, go to sleep with an ice pack on that bump and you'll be good as new in the morning." She flashed him her sweetest smile.

"That's good, I have a standing eleven am appointment I can't miss." He said holding his head in pain.

"However you probably shouldn't drive home." She added

"I can do that." Vanessa volunteered

Vanessa and Charlene helped Dr. D to his feet and steadied him between them to walk over to his van.

"Here dad let me take that "Vanessa said reaching for the cup still tightly held in his hand.

"No! I need it."

"It's just a plastic cup dad-"

"Let him keep it dear, you're father's had a rough night." Charlene said soothingly.

"I'll come straight home mom, I'll return the van to dad tomorrow."

"Okay dear, did you want me to wait up?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, I won't. Good night sweetie, good night Heinz, and do as Isabella said and take you're meds."

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were in the process of bringing all the electrical equipment inside but had decided they would leave the rest of the clean up for the morning.<p>

"Phineas, have you seen my cup? I left it on that speaker there, I think there was still some pop in it."

"I didn't take it." Phineas replied, "And you know you shouldn't have had it up here anyway, what if it had of spilled?"

"So, what happened with you and Isabella?"

"We held hands."

"And?"

"And, I kissed her."

"Nice."

"You and Vanessa?"

"We didn't really talk that much."

Phineas laughed, "I guess some things never change." He said nudging his brother as they walked back into the house.


	11. Bonus

**A/N **thank you to everyone who read this story, you've made me all very happy, I never thought I'd get one story finished in order to actually put it on here and now

I'm already working on a second. I started writting a song for Doofenshmirtz to sing but in the end decided not to use it. However I can promise the sequel will have a

Doof song! As Dr.D was not prepared for Perry's arrival let us assume he had started writing a song with the intention of singing it but because Perry surprized him

did not have time to complete it. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ex-boyfriend remover-inator song<strong>

I will use this inator

to say "see ya later" to Johnny

cuz Johnny the boy

broke Vanessa's heart like toy

now I'll show him whose boss

I sure hope this hurts a lot!


End file.
